Getting Friendly With The Enemy
by Isis976
Summary: Sequel to “Working With The Enemy.” In this fic Quistis and Seifer’s relationship begins to deepen much to the confusion of Quistis. Also a surprise appearance from some familiar characters. Rated PG13 for some slight (and I do mean slight) sexua


Getting Friendly With The Enemy

"So do you think we can pull this off?" Quistis Trepe asked Seifer Almasy.

"I think so." He replied with a sexy grin. "We've been working on this for so long now it should be a cinch."

"Let's hope so."

Seifer just gazed upon her for a moment then grabbed Quistis and kissed her full on the lips.

"What the hell." Quistis muttered as she woke up. She turned her head and looked at the digital clock beside her bed. It read 4.02 am.

"That was weird." She tried to get comfortable again but she could still feel his lips on hers. She wondered if the real Seifer could kiss as good as that.

"Oh what the hell am I thinking about? I don't like Seifer do I?" She cast her mind back to three weeks ago when he had kissed her cheek as they were parting ways after having a drink at a bar after work. The warmth and impression of his lips stayed with her for hours.

Quistis rolled over onto her side and started falling asleep. She could think about this later. Today was the media broadcast for the beginning of the peace talks between Galbadia and the rest of the world.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentleman of the Press." Quistis addressed the reporters. "As you know today is the beginning of the peace talks between Galbadia and the rest of the world. This press conference is being held prior to the worldwide broadcast of President Williams's speech. This conference will run for no more than twenty-five minutes and then it will end. Any questions? No? Good. "

She then stepped off the podium and President Phoenix Williams came out to talk to the press.

Quistis watched in interest as the young woman handled the bombardment of questions with great ease.

"Hello Miss Trepe." A voice said behind her. Quistis turned around and smiled.

"Hello Kiros. It's good to see you again." She replied.

Kiros Seagull stood dressed in Estharian garb. His long dark hair was braided and pulled back from his dark sharp angled face.

"I'd heard the rumours Miss Trepe but I wasn't sure they were true."

"What rumours?"

"That you were serving as the right hand of the new president of Galbadia." Kiros explained. "And from the look of things I'd say that you were doing quite a bang-up job."

"Well thank you." Quistis said happily. "How Laguna?"

"Stuttering and getting leg cramps as per usual but as president of Esthar he's doing quite well. He's here along with the other world leaders. You'll probably see him at the ball in a few nights."

"Well I look forward to it."

Kiros looked out on the crowd. "So what do your friends at garden think about your new job?"

Quistis looked down for a moment. "Well you see I didn't actually tell them I was leaving. I just kind of left."

"That's interesting." He replied. "Well I won't ask why. You've got your reasons."

"Thank you Kiros."

Kiros looked at his watch. "I gotta get back to Laguna. He's overly anxious about what he's going to wear to the ball."

"I'm sure he'll look fine. See you later Kiros."

"Good bye Miss Trepe.

Some time later the press conference ended. Phoenix stepped off the podium and headed out along with Quistis.

"Thank god that's over. I hate press conferences." The president muttered to her advisor.

"You seem to handle yourself pretty well out there." Quistis commented.

"Oh I can handle myself alright but I just hate the way that they want to know everything at once. I somehow don't think that reporters know the meaning of patience."

"Tell me about it." They then stopped before heading out onto the balcony. "Are we ready Mrs President?"

"I'm always ready. Are you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Then Seifer came running down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You're not late yet Almasy." Phoenix replied. "Now lets go."

The president stepped out onto the balcony where she would give her speech; flanked by Quistis and Seifer.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman of both our great nation and the world." Phoenix began. "Today as you all know is the hopefully the beginning of world peace. All the world leaders have been gathered here to engage in a series of peace talks to resolves the wrongs between each of our nations.

For some time Vinzer Deling the former dictator of Galbadia sought to undo all the good that was in this world; first by invading the town of Timber robbing them of their independence which has since been restored and then before his death ordering his army to raise the Lunatic Pandora which could have unleashed a wave of terror on this planet.

It's been two years since then. We have moved on but we are not at peace with each other. There is much work to be done. I must ask each and every one of you to work together to create a better future for us all. This goal is not impossible. Hard to reach but it can be done. A better future lies ahead of us.

Three nights from now a grand ball will be held for the world leaders and their delegates. We hope this will be the first step in coming together to achieve our goal. Thank you."

The crowd applauded loudly.

In Balamb Garden the whole of SeeD and the student body watched on the large screen monitor set up in the quad.

"Zell get the Ragnarok ready." Squall said to the man next to him as he watched Quistis next to the president. "We're taking a little trip to Galbadia."

"Yes sir."

As the speech finished Phoenix, Seifer and Quistis disappeared inside the building.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Phoenix commented as the three walked through the halls to the elevator."

"Are you kidding? That was fantastic!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Well thank you Trepe. Now you two have worked non-stop on this. Take a break and go get some lunch." Phoenix said as she entered the elevator. "Go have fun."

The doors closed on her leaving Seifer and Quistis standing there."

"May I have the honour of escorting you to lunch my lady?" Seifer teased.

"Of course." Quistis said with a laugh and punched him on the arm.

"Well on a scale of one to ten how do you think that went?" Quistis said as she bit into a salad roll.

"I'd say twenty-four." Seifer replied as he munched on a steak sandwich.

"That good huh." She paused for a moment. "So do you think B Garden was watching?"

"Probably." He replied. "They pretty much are the government in Balamb. No one will admit but Cid and Leonhart are the ones who are in control over there."

"I wonder if they saw us with the president?"

"That would be funny." Seifer replied. "Chicken wuss would probably have a coronary."

Quistis laughed out loud. "Probably. You know I would never have laughed at Zell or called him chicken wuss at garden. It's amazing how much I really have changed over the last couple of weeks."

"Well maybe you had already changed but being here and doing what you do just brought it out of you."

"That's possible."

"Well at least the good bits about you haven't changed." Seifer commented. "You're still as beautiful as ever."

Quistis blushed. "Oh stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true Quisty. I still can't believe puberty boy never tried to make a pass at you when he had the chance."

She laughed bitterly. "Oh I find that hard to believe. I remember the days when all the pretty girls in garden would flaunt themselves to him. They would whisper and giggle about their fantasies to each other. You have no idea how much they would chase after him. He would just brush it off as if he was too good for it. I never chased him because I thought that if I lay off he would come to me. But as you know he didn't."

"Did the girls ever fantasise about me?"

"Maybe. I'm not telling." She said slyly.

"Oh come on. A guy needs a little ego booster every now and then." Seifer teased.

"Seifer If your ego gets any bigger your head will explode."

He kissed her passionately. Slow at first but then more urgent. His lips then caressed her neck causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Quistis shouted as she sat up in bed.

"Yes I'm aware of that Ms Dolph. The necessary arrangements will be made for his dietary requirements. Thank you for your call."

She sighed and hung up the phone. The last few days had been busy with the final arrangements for the ball tomorrow night. The employees and delegates had kept her phone ringing off the hook with countless questions and requests.

"Will it ever stop?" She groaned massaging her temples.

A light female laugh came from outside her door. She recognised it as one of the secretaries to the president. Quistis went to the door and stepped outside. Over in the corridor near the elevator Seifer stood doing what looked like flirting with Alisha. She was blushing furiously.

Quistis quickly closed her door.

"That creep." She hissed. "How dare he flirt with her? Wait what's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?"

She stopped and thought for a moment. "OH CRAP!"

He stood in front of her shirtless. His washboard abs were golden brown. She started drooling. He grinned at her making her knees go weak. Then he ripped off her blouse and kissed her so hard that she thought she would c-

BEEP BEEP

"DAMN IT!" Quistis snapped at her alarm clock. Throwing it against the wall she added, "I was just getting to the best part."

Quistis sat in her office trying not to think about Seifer. The dream had been so real, that she would have sworn that the scent of his body had actually been there on her sheets

There was a knock at the door. "Come."

Her dream man entered the room. Quistis tried to control herself.

"Seifer what can I do for you?"

"My dear advisor I just had a thought." He said to her. "Do you have a date for the ball tonight?"

_Is he asking what I think he is?_

"No I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Well," He sat down on the lounge. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Her heart jumped a beat. "Okay. I think I would like that."

"Good I'll pick you up at six."

As he closed the door Quistis grinned like an idiot.

Just then her phone rang. "Hello. Quistis Trepe speaking."

"Quistis could you come into my office? There's some things we need to discuss for tonight." The president asked.

Five minutes later she was sitting across from Phoenix having a discussion.

"But I don't see how it's going to be a problem." Quistis said. "We should be able to organise everything."

"I like your attitude Quistis." Phoenix said. "It's people like you that are going to make these peace talks successful." The phone rang.

"Yes what is it Alexa. I understand. Have Nina escort them up here." She placed the receiver back onto the cradle.

"Now what were we talking about?"

"The arrangements for tonight with the speech and the cuing of the band."

"Ah yes. We'll have to run downstairs and have a talk with the bandleader. Do you think she'll oblige my request?"

"Of course she will. You're the president."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come." Phoenix called. The door opened and her guests stepped inside. "Ah Commander Leonhart good to meet you at last."

**Author's Note: How did you like the ending. The next fic will be about Quistis dealing with her past and of course more Seifer. Stay tuned.**


End file.
